Till After Judgment Day
by The Marauderet
Summary: A JamesLily fic, loosely base on The Notebook. oneshot


Till After Judgment Day

By The Marauderet

A James/Lily fic, loosely base on The Notebook. My first completed fic so please be kind, although flames are welcome, thanks guys enjoy.

Lily Evans Came down the stairs in quite the mood, she had had yet another encounter with 'Bloody, James Potter', and as usual he was doing his best to convince his beloved Lily, to go on a date with him. He had been in love with her since the moment he saw her step off of the Hogwarts Express in first year. Her beautiful red hair had caught him in from the corner of his eye, and he had never truly seen anyone else.

Lily on the other hand, hated James from the moment she saw him. She had been his first official victim. She came off the train soaked to the bone with green slime, and seen a cute boy staring at her with his jaw dropped, standing next to a boy that was laughing his head off and pointing at her.

But now it was their sixth year, and she still hated him.

"Lily, just go out with me! You know you want to!" James attempted as she walked out the portrait door. He followed her out the door, and as soon as he had caught up with her.

"Potter, you are an arrogant prat! There's no way we could be together, were already fighting!"

"That's what we do! We fight! You tell me when am being an arrogant prat, and I tell you when you're being a pain in the ass, which you are 99 of the time!" James said, "I love you, and I am not afraid to hurt your feelings because I know in my heart that in the end we'll be together."

"Potter, I have to go to class." she called back as she walked away.

"Bloody hell! You are the most beautiful and stubborn women I have ever met!"

This stopped Lily in her tracks, she turned to James with tears in her eyes. "Don't you know when to stop? Enough is enough! Leave me alone!"

"Lily," He said in a surprisingly calm voice, looking straight in to her eyes, "I'll still love after I die, after our 5 children die. After judgment day, I'll still love you. There's no end for my feelings. Ill be here for you always, even if you still hate me. I don't care if you don't realize that were supposed to be with each other yet, you will and when that day comes, Ill be here waiting for you." James turned to go back inside the common room, "Just please don't keep me here waiting much longer." And he shut the portrait door.

Lily was speechless, which didn't happen much. She just fell to the floor clutching her books in awe.

"Why in the world are you sitting on the floor?" A voice said from The Fat Lady, "You need to get in this room and ask for that young man's forgiveness! I could see it in his eyes, he meant every word and you're here, sitting on the floor."

"I...I can't."

"And why not? Is it your pride? Well who cares about your pride you have to do it!"

Lily just dropped her books in response, shouting the password and swinging the door open. She ran inside, scanning the common room. Sirius stepped in front of lily blocking her view, "Lily, you are an evil person! Are you aware of how many night I have had to listen to him cry him self to sleep because you won't give him a chance? If you won't do it for him, do it for all the seventh year boys that don't say anything to him because they can't imagine how broken he feels inside, or if you won't do it for them do it for me because I have stopped many plots against you. Please Lily, give him a chance"

Lily wiped her tears that were pouring down her cheeks, and let four words escape her lips. "Where is he, Sirius?"

She did not yell it, nor shout at him for one even suggesting it, or two getting in her way. She said it calmly and with a small hint of a smile underneath her tears. Shocked he could only point to the stairs. Lily stepped around him and ran up the stairs, and then knocked on the door marked with a seven.

"Go away, Sirius! I don't want to go to Hogsmeade!" A loud voice said from in side the room.

Seeing as she was not told to go away, she opened the door. She scanned the room, and saw a large bulge of blankets in one of the beds. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to the large limp.

"I don't want to talk either!" the lump said.

"Ok, I'll wait then." Lily returned.

James not expecting the soft voice he had heard removed the blankets that he was hiding under, from his head.

"Lily…", was all he was able to say before Lily had bent down to kiss him. It was the most wonderful kiss either had ever had, not only filled with pent up passion, but sweet and innocent at the same time.

As soon as Lily had regain her breathe, "James, I am so sorry please forgive me."

He kissed her, "Always."

"James, will you go out with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask" James said, they both smiled, and returned to their kiss.

Sirius and Remus were waiting outside the door, and seeing as there had been no sound coming form the room they both immediately knew what had happened

"Well, it finally happened. She finally killed him." Remus said opening the door.

Much to his surprise, he found a full out snoging session taking place, on Sirius's bed no less. Remus stood there shocked.

Sirius seeing the way his friend had stopped mid sentence. Pushed him, "Get out of…Oh Merlin!"

James heard this and smiled; his eyes saying told you so, pulled the curtains closed. And the Last thing he heard before returning all his attention to Lily was "Next time use your own bed!"

Thanks for reading,

Lots of Love,

Katy, a.k.a. The Marauderet


End file.
